isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ludlow Correspondence
Redoran-Ludlow Marriage Proposal Mancel Ludlow to General A'Draak Dear Sir A’Draak, I, Lord Ludlow, am writing this letter to General A’Draak of House Redoran to kindly ask for the consideration of an offer. My niece under my care, Serenity Piers of the Heartstone side of my wife’s family, is coming of age in only a few months. I believe it would be prudent and advantageous to bind our two homes in the bonds of matrimony. As you might know, the Ludlow Accord have been transporting Redoran cargo for over thirty years – a small number in the honourable Drow’s years, but half a lifetime for a human such as I. To cement this relationship for the years to come, and the generations after us, I ascertain a marriage would be the best option. Forgive me if I have intruded, I must admit I do not know much about the Drow and their culture. I do not know if marriage is sacred to one’s own race, or if purebloods are preferred. Serenity Piers is a quiet girl but beautiful and quite intelligent. She is of partial elven heritage on her father’s side and I have been told she will age more slowly than the average human. She has a passion for her books and stories and often spends her time writing in very fine penmanship. On a more quirksome note, she seems to have taken a fancy to the sword. I have benefited from her companionship on business trips where she noted suspicious activity or gathered information that I or my men did not notice. She has a very keen eye for detail and a nose for trouble – and staying out of it. Please accept my apologies if this was unsolicited. I hope to hear back from you soon and set up a date to send Serenity to you. I have enclosed a small portrait with this letter so you might know what she looks like. Yours most graciously, Mancel Ludlow, Lord of Caybourne General A'Draak to Mancel Ludlow To the Lord Admiral Mancel Ludlow I, General A'Draak the Lizard, in service of the Battle Matron Redoran and the Pirate King Avani; hereinafter referred to as Lady Mossa and King Xankresh do humbly state my intentions of correspondence upon this date the first day of Obscura's Moon, in the year of Our Lady 1014. I must apologize for my regretful lack of communication, for I had become indisposed as the defense of the human fortification known as the River's Ford took place mere hours after receipt. Furthermore, due to the sudden and unforeseen demonic assault that took place as the battle had been overturned unto our victory, the Lady Mossa suffered extensive injury in regards to facing a formidable Hell Knight as well as deflecting a rather massive portion of a rampart from falling atop her in the midst of culling the scourge. Regretfully nearly all of the humans under our army's care were defeated, while our soldiers for their part attempted evacuation procedures while making an effort to sterilize the infestation. We were unsuccessful in our efforts, as it will no doubt come to be known as a Massacre I am most certain. I must apologize, that is not what you must have been waiting to hear but I am not a man who can so easily add these things as mere footnotes upon my page. I am unfamiliar with humanity and the customs of courtship, why even my correspondence must seem painfully simplistic and unrefined to those who engage in such studious activity regularly. In these regards I offer nothing, for alas my manner of speech is most ill formed and barbaric I am afraid, and thus no amount of reparations would excuse such an astonishing lack of wit. I would make certain that the honorable Lord Admiral be notified that Drow have significant differences in accordance to geographical and religious observances. While King Xankresh is quite progressive and gregarious in his actions and laws regarding his home of the Isles Nagari, my people have long since been broken of interactions among those of other races. For we were all once nomadic colonists expanding the grip of our mother empire in the distance prelude to this current amalgam of elvish and human civilizations. I myself am but the last of the chieftains that came prior to the inclusion of my tribesmen into the Redoran's compassionate and merciful assimilation. For these reasons stated, there is no cultural boundary that would not permit me to marry outside of the loose association of Drow, however such beliefs are not unfounded. Those of my people and of the Lady Mossa are far removed from what one could consider 'typical' norms associated with the broad spectrum that is the race of Drow. It is under the authority vested in my person by my Lady Mossa and by my King Xankresh, that I would dutifully receive Serenity Piers under my compassionate care and enact a period of introductions and exchanging of relational dialogue. I would now end this correspondence and bit you good health and permit expedient travel of this documentation by way of the official seal of House Redoran. Sincerely and Truly, A'Draak of House Redoran Ludlow-Vennet Marriage Proposal Amayl Heartstone-Rodin to Freyr Vennet Lord Vennet, It is with the utmost respect and my deepest regrets that I should write to you in these trying times. We pray to Aradia that Lady Rivka Vennet finds peace in the sacrifice Lord Jaster Blackthorne made for our Divine Lady. And we take action to ensure this demon menace will not take another husband from your darling daughter. We would like to remind you that we of the Ludlow Accord are strong on Caybourne. We have a fine navy which can respond to Briochi within two days. Our military is made of loyal men and High Felines, honourable all and ferocious fighters. I tell you all this to warm you to this proposition: Lord Mancel Ludlow’s eldest son and heir, Casim Ludlow, born 998 AE, is eligible for marriage. He is a fine swordsman, a brilliant scholar, and a handsome young man. I enclose a portrait for your perusal. As you may know, his heritage can be traced back to the great merchant king, Keyair Heartstone. Any concerns over his bloodline can be discussed and proven in-person. We understand these are trying times and that Lady Rivka may not be prepared for a marriage so soon after the valiant death of her late husband. But as a woman I understand the sacrifices we must make for our families. I believe Rivka would understand too. Of course, we also understand that there was time to consummate the marriage. Should a Blackthorne child be with Lady Rivka, we would also welcome this new addition to the family like it were our own blood. Aradia go with you, Lady Amayl Heartstone-Rodin,of the Ludlow Accord in Caybourne Dominic Blackthorne to Mancel Ludlow Lord Ludlow, It would seem that you have sought to arrange a match between your son Casim and the recently-widowed Lady Rivka. It does not escape my attention that this was done without any prior consultation with myself or any other member of House Blackthorne. Despite this I have deemed it appropriate that negotiations may proceed with my blessing. House Blackthorne trusts that the Accord will remember this show of good faith, and will in future respond in kind with a gratitude that it has so far copiously failed to demonstrate. Regards,Dominic, Rightful Lord of House Blackthorne, Lord-Paramount of the Thunderlands, and Shield of the West. Freyr Vennet to Amayl Heartstone-Rodin Lady Heartstone-Rodin, I greatly appreciate your sympathy. Indeed things have been very difficult for my dear daughter. Though she is very grieved at the loss of her beloved husband I think it would be in her best interest and the best interest of Briochi for her to find another husband as soon as possible. I know very little of Casim but he appears to be a comely lad. I will not insult you by questioning his linage. The Heartstones are a good line and one I would be honored to ally my house with. Let me assure the current unrest in Briochi is almost at an end and the imposter should not pose any threat to your house or Rivka’s inheritance should this union be finalized. Rivka is well liked and the citizen’s of Briochi will celebrate to know she is given into a happy marriage with such a prestigious merchant house. I would very much like to meet with Lord Ludlow and yourself if you are so inclined as soon as possible. There are a few items it would be best to discuss in person and for Rivka’s sake I would like to move quickly so she can be assured that she will be taken care of. Rivka and I wait in joyful anticipation of your reply. We will be honored to meet Casim and I can foresee a union of much happiness between them. Yours Sincerely, Lord Freyr Vennet of Briochi